


Perfect

by donutsrmalife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, this is so sappy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsrmalife/pseuds/donutsrmalife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain had noticed something odd about Romano lately, and when he figures out, he finds a way to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on wattpad but I decided to repost it on here.  
> I hope you all like it! Sorry it's so sappy

"Romano! Romano! Please come out!" Spain was worried about his stubborn roommate, he wasn't himself today. The country had been, oddly depressed that day. He had done nothing but sulk around. 

"Go away ,you damn bastard!" Romano shouted at Spain through the door. His voice had been shaky, yet he tried to sound tough.

"Romano, what happened?! Did someone do something to you?! That's it! I'm coming in there!" Spain broke open the door to see Romano on his bed, tears streaming down his face. Spain ran over to him and held him.

"I told you to go away bastard!" Romano pushed him away and ran away. 

Before Spain could run after him, he noticed Romano dropped something. It looked like a diary.

Maybe if I look in it, he thought, I'll understand why he's so sad.

Spain picked up the book and opened it, and then, everything made sense.

Romano liked him.

He like liked him.

"Why, why didn't he tell me?" Spain was confused. Romano did know Spain loved him, or, did he? Then it dawned on Spain.

He's afraid, he thought, that I might reject his feelings.

He ran out the door and outside the house, looking frantically for Romano. He found someone else instead.

"Ah, America, have you seen Romano?" He asked America.

"Yeah, I asked him why he was running and all he said was 'If you run into that tomato bastard tell him to stop looking for me!' and then booked." America stated. Spain sighed.

"I wish I could make him understand, say, America, do you have any songs that may help someone tell another how they feel?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" 

"Can you teach me how it goes?"

"Sure, I guess. But in return, I want free tomatoes from you for my burgers."

"Whatever it takes!" 

-Meanwhile-

Romano cried as his younger brother tried to cheer him up.

"Ve, don't worry Romano! I'm sure big brother Spain will understand, you just have to trust that he will." Italy said to his brother. Italy was rather worried, it wasn't normal for him to be this depressed . Maybe, Italy thought, he's reached his limit?

"Easy for you to say!" Romano spat out as he sobbed. "You're everyone's favorite out of us two! If it were you, no one would think to hurt your feelings! But me? Do you think anyone would care about what I feel?! " 

"Big brother, Spain cares about you. He always has, even to a point I'm sure he'll do anything for you." This struck Romano hard.

"But, what if he just, doesn't feel that way?"

"Then, just be friends. It might hurt, but, if you really like him, then you'll want to see him happy."

"You're right, thanks Italy."

"Ve~! Do you need a hug?"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon, please big brother?"

"I said no!"

"Ve~. I really wanted a hug." Italy let his head hang low. Romano sighed.

"Fine."

"Ve!" Italy hugged his brother and giggled.

"God ,why are we related?" Romano sighed. He pulled himself away from his brother and walked outside. Italy leaned out the window of the room they were in an shouted goodbye. Romano returned that favor.

He walked to a river and sat down. He thought about everything his brother said.

Just be friends.

What if Spain is homophobic? Romano thought. I'll feel stupid and I'll have to move in with my idiotic brother.

Just as he thought that, he felt a hand on his head. He looked to the left of him and saw the very person he had ran from.

"High in the clouds, up on a hill." Spain started to sing the song America had taught him. "You talk to the stars, they tell you to chill. I try to tell you, what everyone knows. You're perfect just the way you are." Romano felt his eyes water as he said that. Spain continued.

"If you stole the colors that persist in the air, sold them to black without much of a care, drew on my art, bleeped every sound.I'd thank you cause you left me my heart,Compassion always set you apart." Spain took his hand from Romano's head and put it on his chin.

"You and I will always belong, So give a little sing to your song , Don't be sad or scared at all, Even if you can't recall, you're perfect in the way that you are,Perfect in the way that you are." Spain stopped singing and softly put his mouth on Romano's. Romano closed his eyes and let his breath get taken away by Spain. 

When the two broke off the kiss, Spain spoke.

"I want you to know that, I feel the same way for you. In fact, I think I feel stronger, but the point is you don't have to hide in your room anymore from me."

Romano hugged Spain ,crying his heart out. Spain patted his back.

The two sat there, for how long? Neither knew. But neither cared. As long as they has each other, they were okay.


End file.
